Killing in the Name of
by Leandra Locke
Summary: Second pt. of the series, following "Master of Puppets". A new job awaits the two brothers in Anniston, Alabama, where a local drive-in cinema is haunted by a ghost. This time, however, they're entering the investigations together with Meggie and Katrina.
1. Chapter 1

Master of Puppets

**Notes: **

At the beginning of this project, I was writing with Narya together. After a while, however, we figured out that she wasn't as involved in the whole story as I was. She had liked the idea at the beginning but she didn't – well – pour her heart and soul into it like I did. So we decided that I'd go on alone, which actually went very well because I didn't have to nag her about writing every evening, and she didn't have to tell me that she wasn't in the mood or busy with something else.

Actually, I've been writing alone since the beginning of the Showdown in "Master of Puppets".

**A Note on the Timeline: **

I've had many difficulties to determine when exactly Dean's deal would run out. There are two versions of a timeline fans came up with on the supernatural wiki, and both seemed to make sense. Ever since "Lazarus Rising" we know it must have been May. Having used the second possibility, the deal running out in July, before, I pondered this back and forth and tried to figure out whether I could fit the storyline of all five stories into that short amount of time. In the end, I came up with the result that it's not possible. I'm not sticking to the second version timeline now either, though, but actually plan to let the deal run out in late June. You'll see eventually why.

**Additional notes: **

The motel, the record store and the band festival just exist in my imagination. It was a bit difficult to find a nice but cheap motel here, so… the 'Roadhouse' doesn't exist either, right? ;)

**Title:** Killing in the Name of…

**Chapters:** 1 of 9; Part II of a series of 5 stories that are supposed to end Season 3 'our way'.

Status: Complete

**Killing in the Name of****… – Chapter 1**

"There it is, we're in Anniston." Dean turned the radio up a bit as he saw the city sign pass them by at the side of the highway. Of course he had the fitting tape running, having changed it as soon as they had entered Alabama, knowing that old Lynyrd Skynyrd tune was somewhere on the cassette. It had come up just in time before they would reach their destination. Feeling smart and funny, Dean looked over to his brother, one eyebrow raised and a smirk curling around his lips. "I feel like Brad Pitt."

Sam, however, seemed unimpressed and just ignored his brother's joke, looking at the map in his hands. "Turn right at the next crossing. And then left again."

"Jeez, aren't we grumpy today", Dean said teasingly although his brother hadn't behaved any differently than usual when he wasn't reacting to Dean's jokes.

"I'm not grumpy", Sam replied, and now his voice did sound mildly annoyed by the allegation.

"Then lighten up, Sammy. Thought you'd be happy to see your new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Dean shrugged but smiled. "Not yet. But the two of you did get along very well, didn't you?"

"So?"

"So, I'm just saying… You texting her all the time, telling her where we're going and asking to meet? I wouldn't blame you if you had a thing for her, she's pretty cute. And smart. Knows the business." _And could be there for you once I'm gone…_ He pushed the thought away.

"Here, turn right", Sam said, pointing to a smaller road at the side, without even replying to the subject. But Dean wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. Steering the Impala off the main road and not forgetting to take the next road left immediately, he looked back at his brother.

"And she seemed pretty eager about meeting us, too. I don't suppose it was her sister who suggested driving here all the way from – where were they again?"

"Somewhere near Athens, which is less than a three hour drive away. Two if Katrina has the same driving style as you."

"Why would she have the same driving style as me?" Dean asked, sensing that Sam was somehow going to turn the topic around for his own advantage.

"I don't know. Maybe because you two seem to have a lot in common. And you did get along very well, didn't you? Getting drunk… doing handstands."

"Oh just stuff it."

For the first time since the two brothers had started talking about Meggie and Katrina again, Sam laughed softly.

"There's the motel." Sam nodded his head towards a big wooden sign reading "McFarlane Inn". Judging from the neatly mowed lawn and the few trees around the parking lot and the look of the motel itself the place seemed to be decent enough to stay in – nicer than many a cheap dive they had spent their nights in before. Stopping the car near the entrance area, Dean observed the parking lot, no sign of the cherry-red Buick to be seen.

"They should be here in a few minutes", Sam answered the unspoken question before he got out of the car, only taking his rucksack from the backseat for now. They'd check in and then get the rest of their luggage, which wasn't even that much more.

"I hope this place isn't as expensive as it looks", Dean said, having locked the impala and leaning against the trunk now, same as his brother, having full view over the area.

"It was the cheapest with available rooms when I checked online. Besides, you just made 400 bucks playing pool. Guess that'll be enough." There was a small smirk on Sam's features and Dean could only nod, his brow twitching slightly as he remembered how pissed the guys at the bar had been for losing that much money. One lost game more and they probably wouldn't have let him out there alive.

The older brother let his gaze wander towards the street again, and in the next moment he squinted slightly against the sunlight as he saw a red vehicle rolling towards them. A second later he recognized it as Katrina's car as it drove onto the parking lot as well, stopping at the opposite end of it almost as if Kat wanted her Buick as far away from Dean's Impala as possible.

"Oh look, there are Mary-Sue and Pissy-Sue", Dean said and watched his brother's features express all possible layers of surprise.

"What?"

Inwardly amused, Dean tried to look disbelieving. "Oh come on. Mary-Sue? Stereotype of a female character brought into an existing story. All started with Star Trek, that's basic knowledge", he said somewhat smugly, a little mischievously proud that for once he knew more about literature – of some sort at least – than his geek brother.

"Okay, seriously," Sam started, his face still screwed up, brow furrowed like that of a puppy dog, as always. "Your obsession with movies I get, but… fanfiction?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah well, the lengths you go to when research at a library is boring you to death. Stumbled across some _Charmed _stories on the web a few years back." He grinned slightly. "You know, hot girl-on-girl-on-girl action."

For a second Sam seemed to ponder Dean's words, trying to make sense of them, before realization obviously struck him and his eyes widened. "Dude, they're sisters!"

"Still hot", Dean replied, refraining from laughing about Sam's scandalized face as he saw two very different sisters walking towards them. As usual, Kat was wearing a fitting, printed t-shirt, at least this time not with something provocative on it but the names of the Rolling Stones' founding members and a New York Yankees baseball hat that held together her long, coppery brown pony tail. Meggie was looking cute in low-riding blue jeans and a white-turquoise striped long-sleeved top.

"Hey guys", she spoke first, wearing a friendly smile on her lips that seemed to get a little brighter when she looked at Sam. Dean was never wrong about these things, he concluded with inner satisfaction.

"Hey", Sam greeted back before Kat gave first the younger brother a polite nod. "Sam…." And then looked over to Dean. "Frodo."

Dean heard his brother coughing down a laugh while Meggie looked at her sister half-shocked, half-amused. The eldest of the four, however, was anything but amused (and asked himself if he really looked like a hobbit compared to his only slightly - okay, a lot taller brother), but he wouldn't give Katrina the satisfaction of showing it.

"Nice to see you again, too. But weren't you already PMS-ing the last time we met?"

Kat rolled her eyes but grinned. "Been wanting to say that all day."

"Okay, well… um", Sam interrupted slightly awkwardly. "Let's check in then."

"Yeah", Dean said, deciding to drop the subject as well. "And then grab something to eat. I'm starving."

"Good idea", Meggie agreed cheerfully. "We passed a nice restaurant down the road. We could even walk there. Can I risk being seen with you in public?" she addressed her sister who only glared at her, although it didn't look earnest.

The glance Sam shot him seemed to ask the same.

_This is going to be so much fun again, _Dean thought as the four of them finally made their way for the entrance of the motel, wondering why exactly he had agreed to meet with the sisters. The things you do for your brother…

xOxOx

Judging from the first few impressions the group had gotten of Anniston, Alabama, it was a nice little town with some historical buildings here and there – others slightly worn-down but still the place had a somewhat cozy atmosphere to it. A typical small town where people greeted each other on the streets and welcomed guests with friendly generosity. Nothing on this sunny spring day hinted at the tragedies that had occurred at night.

"So, what exactly have we got? You just said someone got attacked in a drive-in theater?" Kat asked, after they all had ordered their lunch at a small restaurant with a nice front patio where the two brothers and sisters had decided to take their seats – not only because they wanted to enjoy the pleasantly warm weather but rather because it was harder to overhear their conversation here.

Sam had opened his laptop but was now looking at the two girls across of him while his brother was sipping at his coke, fingers of one hand drumming on the armrest of his chair impatiently which made Sam chuckle inwardly. When waiting for a meal to be served, Dean really was like a little kid sometimes.

"Yeah, that was four days ago. A guy named David Gaucher. He and his girlfriend were watching the movies when – " Sam stopped and focused his glance back on his laptop where he had already opened the article. He continued to read. "David Gaucher, 23, was submitted to Northeast Medical Center with a severe shock. His girlfriend, Lucy Cohen, 21, says she can't explain what happened to him. "He freaked out completely, started screaming and shaking as if he was having a seizure or something", it says." Sam stopped again, skimming over the rest of the text. "They say he's still in a state of shock and doesn't respond to anything – like in a vegetative state."

"Something must have scared him big time, then", Meggie said, and her slightly raised brows indicated that she could already imagine what.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Only that other than him nobody seems to have seen anything. Or at least his girlfriend's statement sounds like it."

"So what now? We go to see David first? Or doesn't that make any sense because he won't be telling us anything anyway?" Kat wanted to know.

"First," Dean said with emphasis, "we eat our lunch."

"But I didn't order anything", Kat replied, smirking challengingly and Sam watched Meggie elbowing her sister in the side.

"But I did. And I guess you can wait that long, can't you?"

Kat gave her a brief smile. "Sure I'll wait for _you_."

Neither Dean nor Meggie added anything to that, although Sam was pretty sure his brother would have, had not just in that moment the waitress come back through the door and towards them, putting a plate of pasta for Meggie, a huge shepherd's pie for Dean and a tomato soup for Sam on the table.

"There you go, dears", said the elderly, slightly chubby waitress in an almost motherly tone. "Dig in. And if you want to have something, too, let me know", she added towards Katrina who looked like her mouth was beginning to water at the sight of all the food, especially Dean's meal.

Of course, Dean had to seize the opportunity to tease Kat about it. "Mh, that smells delicious," he said in an exaggerated manner, dipping his fork into the soft mass of mashed potatoes and minced meat, taking a huge bite. "God, this is…" he sighed, rolling his eyes up in delight that wasn't all that fake, as Sam could see. "Mmh, this stuff's Irish, right? Really good."

Kat's expression darkened somewhat.

Sam felt slightly sympathetic towards the brunette girl and gave her a soft smile, raising the bread basket that had come with the soup. "You can have my bread if you want."

He was quite sure that had the offer come from Dean, Kat would have rejected it with a snide remark. For Sam, however, she had a thankful smile to offer as she took one of the toasted slices and bit into it.

"You know, I sometimes wonder if the two of you are really related", she said then towards Dean who replied, mouth-full: "Been wondering the same about you two."

Sam cleared his throat, deciding his soup could cool down a little first before he'd eat it. "So, to answer your question", he started, changing the topic before Kat and Dean could jump at each other's throats again. "I think we should go see his girlfriend first."

"Okay. And who are we going to be this time? Reporters? Police?" Meggie wanted to know, but Sam shook his head, feeling a soft smile spread on his lips.

"Not necessary. I found out that David's from Springfield, Tennessee and only moved here a year ago. So we're old high school friends."

"Perfect", replied the blonde before taking another bite of her lunch.

"And what if she's really got nothing to say?" Kat asked. She had finished the slice of toast, leaning back a little in her chair and squinting against the sunlight.

"Then we can still try to see if David Gaucher's better already, and we're going to check out the drive in. And if all that's not enough, we still have a third option."

"And that would be?" Meggie wanted to know, her expression friendly and – if Sam didn't make things up – even somewhat impressed as she looked at him. He averted his eyes and watched his spoon stirring the hot soup.

"I googled a bit and found a blog entry of a girl named Silvie. She visited the drive-in cinema a few days ago as well and says that her boyfriend freaked out. That he looked like he had seen a ghost. He even broke up with her afterwards."

"Why don't we split again?" Dean suggested and quickly added. "Like you and me going to see Silvie while they can talk to David's girlfriend?"

Sam could see – or was he imaging it again? – a slight look of disappointment on Meggie's features, so he shook his head, glad he had an answer ready. "Because Lucy's home is on a way to the drive-in. And I think we should go there together."

It was quite obvious that Dean suppressed rolling his eyes as he nodded, then focused back on the shepherd's pie that truly looked like no normal person could eat it all. But then again, regarding his eating habits, Dean was anything but normal.

"Okay, but we'll take my car this time", Kat said cheerfully. "We can drive with the top down. You guys don't mind sitting in the back, do you? Our hair gets messed up more easily than yours."

"Fine with me", Sam quickly replied before Dean could find a reason why they should not go with the Buick.

"Only if you don't play Iron Maiden all the time." At least that was only an additional condition, no complete refusal.

"Why? What's wrong with Iron Maiden?" asked Kat, gray-blue eyes slightly narrowed.

Sam just wanted to ask the same. Dean didn't have any cassette tapes with their songs, but generally it seemed like the kind of music he liked.

"I think they're highly overrated."

Kat laughed out in disbelief. "Yeah right. Next thing you say the same about the Stones."

Sam could see Dean's gaze lingering on Kat's t-shirt for a moment, having wondered what the names Mick, Keith, Brian, Charlie and Bill were supposed to mean anyway, when he noticed the connection.

"Ah, the Rolling Stones' band members, right?" he asked, nodding towards her shirt.

"Yeah. Before 1969, to be exact. That's before Brian Jones drowned in his pool", she explained, and it was quite obvious that she truly admired this band.

"I still think they're overrated."

Kat only snorted. "I know you're just saying that to piss me off because even you aren't stupid enough to call the greatest rock band ever overrated."

Even though he was obviously enjoying his meal, Dean let his fork sink into the dish and leaned back a bit to engage into a discussion Sam would have loved to prevent somehow.

"Oh, but they are. Let's face it, they had a few good ideas back in the 60s and 70s, like Paint it Black, Satisfaction or Sympathy for the Devil, but seventy percent of their songs are just copies of their earlier stuff. Come on, there are far more creative bands that have songs with more than three chords."

"Like who? AC/DC? I actually like them, but all their songs are the same style. And what else? Let's see… all your classic rock one hit wonders or boring country rock singers?"

"Excuse me? One hit wonders?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah, like Smoke on the Water."

"Oh come on! Deep Purple is no one hit wonder."

"No? Then what other songs are widely known even today? Name three. Got none? Well then ask me the same about the Stones and I'll name you at least ten: Angie, Wild Horses, Satisfaction, Jumping Jack Flash-"

"Okay, so they're more popular than Deep Purple. Still doesn't mean they're not overrated", Dean interrupted the brunette. "And besides: Smoke on the Water, Hush, Child in Time and Woman from Tokyo."

"Child in Time and Woman from Tokyo weren't even released here, at least not as single records."

"But still you know them."

"Yeah, because I, unlike ninety-nine percent of the population know good music," Kat explained.

Dean shook his head once. "First you have a go at them and now you're saying they're good? Aren't you contradicting yourself a little there?"

"Oh come on! I never said they sucked, I just said – " She moaned out in obvious frustration. "Okay, if my favorite band is so overrated and lame, let's hear yours. Which one is it?"

"There are many, but I'd say Metallica", Dean answered, grinning.

"And they're not overrated?" asked Kat. Sam wondered if they were.

Dean's face went from amused and self-confident to shocked, eyes widening slightly, brows furrowed. "No?!"

"Yeah right, but my fav's are?" She pursed her lips in a sarcastically pouting expression. "The Rolling Stones – overrated. Iron Maiden…"

Out of pure interest and with no bad intensions Sam turned to Kat and asked: "So about Iron Maiden, which of their songs are very popular?"

Kat frowned and shot Sam a somewhat angry glare for a second, resuming to pouting the very next second and not saying anything.

Dean laughed mischievously, although Sam really got the impression it wasn't the actual result of the topic he was so satisfied with. The younger Winchester gave Kat an excusing smile and focused back on his soup that was still more than half-full.

"Just because only two of their songs made it into the US charts and the kids don't know anything but stupid hip hop and that crap nowadays doesn't say bands like Iron Maiden are bad."

"Contradicting yourself again", Dean pointed out triumphantly.

"There are exceptions of the rule! And besides, I never said…"

Sam decided not to follow the somewhat heated but also passionate discussion any longer. Bending sideward slightly towards Meggie, he asked: "Is she always so passionate about music?"

Meggie raised her eyebrows a bit but chuckled. "Not with me. Looks like they've finally found someone who knows something about their music, right?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "So, who do you think is the cooler band? Fallout Boy or Green Day?"

"Please, Green Day is so overrated!" Meggie said, half whispering, in an imitation of the conversation that was still going on beside them. Both she and Sam laughed.

Then he cleared his throat and spoke up a bit louder. "You guys wanna stay here while we go investigating our case?"

"No, we're done", Kat and Dean replied in unison, followed by the brunette crossing her arms in front of her chest and Dean eating up his shepherd's pie in an almost world record worthy speed.

Sam had to smile, wondering if he had ever met two people that seemed to enjoy pissing each other off as much as Katrina and Dean. He probably hadn't.

xO TBC Ox

And I'd be really happy about some more reviews this time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Master of Puppets

**Title:** Killing in the Name of…

**Chapters:** 2 of 9; Part II of a series of 5 stories that are supposed to end Season 3 'our way'.

Status: Complete

**Killing in the Name of… – Chapter 2**

Even though he'd never trade his beloved baby for another car, Dean had to admit that the Buick Century was a really nice ride. The engine had a nice, roaring sound (of course not half as beautiful as the low purring of the Impala) and the acceleration was remarkable. To his annoyance, Dean had to admit that Kat had a far better car stereo than him, with custom in-built subwoofers in the back and a additional speakers at the rear sides to the standard ones in the front. That stereo in the Impala and he'd never leave his car again.

Of course she had picked some Rolling Stones' tunes – to annoy him, he guessed. He just pondered whether it was more fun telling her that he had actually enjoyed 'Start Me Up' and a live-version of 'Paint it Black' or keeping quiet about it and leaving her in the impression he truly thought they were overall overrated and lame, as she had put it.

"I think there's her house", Sam called from the backseat to the front, pointing towards one of the small but neat terraced houses on the left side of the street. When Kat turned the steering wheel and managed to make a full turn in the just wide enough, yet for most other (female) drivers too narrow street, parking perfectly behind a rather shabby looking compact, Dean decided to definitely hide that he was impressed.

The loud sounds of the rock song died down abruptly with the engine being turned off, just before Kat threw a short glance to the backseat, smirking at Dean as if she was bragging: 'Not all girls suck at parking their cars.'

"So, we're from Springfield, Tennessee?" Dean asked his brother instead of acknowledging any of Kat's gestures whatsoever. "Gotta work on my accent", he added in an imitation of the according dialect.

"Maybe we just moved there as teenagers", Sam suggested, shrugging slightly, and Dean had to admit that he wasn't all that good at faking southern accents.

"Whatever, man."

The group walked up the narrow path, framed by high and not recently trimmed bushes, that led up to the front door of the house, where Sam rang the bell.

"I wonder if that's the Springfield the Simpsons are from", Kat mumbled beside Dean, not directly addressing him or anyone else specifically.

"Nah, probably Indiana or Ohio."

"Or Kentucky", Kat suggested.

"I think it's a purely fictional place and the only reason they chose it is because there are at least a hundred towns called Springfield", Sam said in a low voice, turning around a bit to look at them.

"Okay… Lisa", Dean retorted and Kat chuckled, clearing her throat the next second as the door was being opened.

A woman in her late forties looked at them with a friendly expression. "Yes, hello?"

"Um, hi, Mrs. Cohen?" Sam asked, and the woman nodded. "I'm Sam Winchester. These are Meggie, Katrina and my brother Dean. We wanted to see Lucy, if possible. We're old friends of David's."

Mrs. Cohen immediately gave them a sympathetic look, frowning slightly and sighing. "Yes, come in please. Lucy's upstairs. I'll get her in a second, and… you can wait in the kitchen", she said politely as she led them into the house, through the hallway and into a big kitchen with a seating bench and table in one corner.

"Thank you", said Meggie as she sat down on the bench next to Sam, leaving the chairs to Kat and Dean.

"It must have been such a shock to hear what happened to him", Mrs. Cohen continued, rubbing her hands in front of herself. "But it's nice of you to come all the way just to see him. Did you go to the hospital already?"

"No, we weren't so sure about that", Meggie said.

"Yes, well, it wouldn't have any effect anyway, I guess. He doesn't respond to anyone or anything", the woman replied, still looking worried and sympathetic.

She didn't have to go upstairs to get her daughter, as the group heard steps, first on the stairs, then in the hallway.

"Hey", a girl with strawberry-blonde hair greeted, brow furrowed in question as she looked at the four strangers.

"These are friends of David's, honey", her mother explained, then nodded at the four of them and left for the back door. "I've still got some work to do in the garden. I'll leave you guys alone. And Lucy, I've fresh ice tea in the fridge. Offer them some."

While the girl prepared said drinks the four visitors introduced themselves with the same explanation they had given Lucy's mother, and finally, all five of them were sitting around the kitchen table, drinking (absolutely delicious) home-made ice tea.

"So you went to school with David?"

"Yeah", replied Sam and the girl, whose eyes were averted most of the time – probably due to the worry written clear as day in them – only looked briefly at her guests.

"All four of you?"

"Um, no, actually just those two", Dean replied, pointing at his brother and Meggie.

"We're their older siblings", Kat added. All four of them must have seen the pondering expression on Lucy's face, indicating that she couldn't quite put together why two friends of her boyfriend's had taken along their older brother and sister.

"We were on a vacation together", he explained, only seeing more question marks in the red-head's eyes.

"You know how it is, the older siblings always have to take care of the younger ones so they don't do anything stupid", Kat said, half serious, half jokingly, and Dean saw Meggie rolling her eyes but smirking.

"We could actually say the same thing about you two."

Lucy looked back and forth between all of them and then, for the first time, smiled a little. "Oh, that's nice… two sisters dating two brothers."

Dean just wanted to clarify the misunderstanding when his mean bastard of a brother said: "Yeah, it is. Especially since Dean and Kat are –"

"Such a cute couple", Meggie finished when Sam had made a short pause, probably searching for a fitting expression.

"Oh yeah, they are, aren't they?" Sam said, now only looking at Meggie, who seemed to had a hard time keeping her grin in check.

"Totally. A bit like an old married couple sometimes, but otherwise…"

"Yeah, thanks", Dean said a bit awkwardly, hoping that both his brother and Meggie would get what he really meant with his thank you's. "But that's not why we're here."

"No, it really isn't", Kat agreed (agreed!) next to him.

Lucy sighed, her eyes fixed somewhere on the wooden surface of the table again. "I still don't get what's wrong with him", she said sadly and the amused atmosphere was gone in a second.

Sam leaned forward a bit to look at the girl across of him. "What happened actually? We only heard he had something like a nervous breakdown."

"I don't know. I still don't get it", she said again. "We were watching the movie and having fun… And then he totally freaked out. He started screaming and went completely white. He… he looked at me as if I was something really, really horrible. Then he got out of the car, and as soon as he was out he started shaking and trembling. And then…" She had to gather herself, taking a deep breath, before she continued. "They said it's a state of shock he's in. And he just won't snap out of it. I don't know why."

The four hunters looked at each other, all waiting for someone else of them to ask what else the girl could have seen, something that would provide them with more detailed information of what they might be facing.

Meggie reached out a hand to touch both of Lucy's, rubbing them briefly in a encouraging gesture. "These things can take a while, but I'm sure he'll come to eventually."

"That's what the doctors said too, but it's been four days already."

"And you really have no idea what scared him like that?" Dean decided to ask a little further, and Lucy shook her head.

"No. Everything was fine. The movie wasn't even scary or anything", she laughed bitterly. "A rerun of Dirty Dancing. We were having a good time, eating pop corn, kissing…" She sighed again, shaking her head slightly. "And then it happened."

"After you two kissed?" Kat wanted to know.

Lucy looked at her in surprise, brow furrowed. "Yeah, but… it's not like that's got anything to do with it."

"No, of course not", Kat corrected quickly, but the way she and her sister exchanged a look for a second told Dean that they were taking any possible detail into consideration.

"He's never done drugs or anything, and the doctors also couldn't find any substances in his blood", Lucy continued. "But he reacted like he was on a bad LSD trip or something. You know, seeing things. They said it can happen even months after you have taken a drug, that a trauma can be triggered by just… well, _some_thing. He didn't do any drugs back in Springfield, did he?"

Meggie and Sam both shook their heads, even though they couldn't confirm that with certainty. It did look, however, like they were facing something completely different than substance abuse, namely ghosts or a possession of some kind.

"We're really sorry about all this", Sam said after Lucy had sighed again, giving her a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for you guys too. Are you going to visit him?"

"We're not sure yet. Is there any use?" Dean asked and Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. But you can try."

"We'll do that. Oh, and if you hear anything tomorrow or so", Sam started as he took a piece of paper out of the back pocket of his jeans. Before he could ask for a pen, Meggie had already reached into her bag, handing him one.

"Here's my number. Give us a call, okay?" He finished.

"Okay. If you go there now, tell him I'll be over in about two hours", Lucy said, a faint hint of hope visible in her eyes while she and her guests got up from the table. "I know he probably doesn't hear it, but who knows…"

"We'll do that", Dean promised, even though he also didn't know if there was any point at all. But even he couldn't deny the poor girl that wish, knowing all to well how it was to worry about someone you cared about.

xOxOx

It had been really sad to see that a guy his age looked so lifeless and empty, just an immobile shell of a young man who should be enjoying the best time of his life. As predicted, David Gaucher hadn't responded to them, hadn't even shown any sign whatsoever that he had noticed their presence. The nurse, who had just finished washing him when they had come in, even had to wipe occasional drool from the corners of his mouth because he seemed to have no control over his body anymore, no awareness of it, locked somewhere inside his mind where the shock about the seen was too great to snap out of his paralysis.

It had been a truly sad sight, Sam had concluded, hoping that David would get well again, eventually.

After their futile detour to the hospital, the four of them had decided to check out the drive-in theater. It was an hour until the first movie would be shown, and so the place was empty, the area accessible on foot at least. They parked the car in front of the entrance and went in, checking for any possible observers.

"If only we knew what to look for", Kat sighed as she followed Dean who had his EMF-meter ready, scanning the surrounding. "It could be a demon, possessing the girls and scaring the guys shitless, but then again why does it only possess them for a few seconds?"

"Good question", Dean answered with only a little hint of sarcasm. "Makes no sense."

"A ghost then maybe", Meggie suggested, taking a step closer towards Dean and checking the meter over his shoulder. So far, Sam couldn't hear any beeping coming from the self-made instrument.

Dean shrugged. "Nothing. And to be honest, I've never heard of a ghost possessing people."

"Actually, there are tons of records on spiritual possessions. Or why do you think mediums exist?" Sam pointed out only to see his brother shaking his head.

"No, there are tons of records on demonic possessions. What you are talking about are quacks and cheesy movies, Whoopi."

Sam snorted. "I'm not saying that all of that's true. Most of the people who claim to be possessed by ghosts probably are charlatans, but all the lore about spirits possessing the living to deliver a message must have its origins somewhere."

"Hey, wasn't Patrick Swayze in 'Ghost', too?" Kat suddenly asked, brow furrowed in thought.

Dean screwed up his face. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Nothing… just that he was in 'Dirty Dancing' as well." She shook her head, waving her hand.

Dean nodded. "Uh huh. Yeah. And what's that got to do with anything?"

Now, Kat rolled her eyes in annoyance, but chuckled at the same time. "Nothing. I just noticed, that's all."

"She had a crush on him once", Meggie revealed, amused, and Sam saw Kat's eyes widening with embarrassment for the fraction of a second.

"I thought he was hot, yeah… when I was twelve!"

"That's cute, really. And I had a crush on Heather Locklear when I was nine. And who did you like, Sammy? Leonardo di Caprio?"

Sam refused to even answer that stupid question. Nobody really laughed at his brother's joke, anyway. Only Meggie chuckled slightly, shaking her head and rolling her eyes which Sam took as a sign she was rather laughing about Dean than the joke itself.

"Okay, back to our ghost, spirit, being, whatever", she said. "What other creatures do we know that appear out of nowhere, inside a human body, scaring someone else?"

"Who says it was inside the girls' body?" Kat suggested. "I mean it's possible, but we don't know for sure. What if there was something behind her, something she didn't see?"

"No, Lucy said David looked at her - as if she was something horrible. She would have noticed if he had been looking at something else behind her", Sam replied.

Dean gave a resigned sigh and raised the EMF-meter again to continue scanning the area. While he crossed the whole lot, even went behind the screen, to the booth that was selling drinks and food and to the toilets, Sam went to check for other signs, maybe hoodoo symbols again – although it would be a real surprise to encounter something as rare as hoodoo twice in a row. Nothing. No runes, herbs or anything else that indicated something wasn't right here.

The two girls hadn't found anything either, and so the group met again in the middle of the lot with empty hands.

"Man, this sucks", Dean noticed and Kat once more agreed. "Sucks ass."

Sam wondered if the two of them actually noticed how often, despite all their differences, they were at one with each other.

"Okay, now what?" Meggie wanted to know, and Sam had only two more options to offer.

"We can go see Silvie or her boyfriend. Problem is I didn't find anything on him in her blog. Neither about her private address, only about the record store she works at. And she always has the day shift until four, which means we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Good, more time for dinner", Dean said, sounding somewhat annoyed about the first part of the conclusion, but always finding something positive in each dilemma. At least if it had something to do with food, drinking or women.

"You can't possibly be hungry again, can you?" Kat shook her head, arms folded in front of her chest as the group was walking back to her Buick. It was getting cooler already, and the brunette was only wearing a t-shirt with short sleeves.

"And you can't possibly not be hungry. Don't tell me you're one of those silly anorectic chicks who only eat three salad leaves a day." He looked her up and down, eyes fixed on her behind for the longest moment. "You kinda don't look like it."

Kat immediately stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to face him, hands on her hips and upper body bent forward slightly. "Are you saying I'm fat?!"

Sam already sensed real trouble, but Dean held his hands up and smiled. "No, actually that was the first real compliment you got from me. And probably the last. I won't bother next time." Still wearing that self-confident smile, Dean was the first to resume his path, walking straight to the car while Kat stood still for a moment, shaking her head and sighing.

"He's driving me nuts, seriously", she mumbled while Meggie and Sam walked past her.

Sam could have sworn Meggie was fighting off her laughter as hard as he did.

xO TBC Ox

Manda: Thanks for your feedback.

girl in the forest: You still with us? ;)


End file.
